The Love Story of Remus Lupin
by dreya the dopey
Summary: Elvira and her friends are exchange students from Australia, expecting to cause trouble and mayhem she finds what its like to be loved and adored by a certain Marauder
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Story of Remus Lupin **

Chapter 1

The rules are set!

Remus was, in James' opinion, the last Marauder to fall head over heels for a girl. The normally shy teen, was always there to lend an ear or help out with homework. Elvira was, as Sirius so nicely put it, "The downfall of Moony's career"

"_What career was that Padfoot?" James asked _

"_My dear stag, the career of teaching" Sirius said. But continued after receiving a blank look from James and Peter "Of teaching us! Geez how could you be such a blighter and not notice it"_

Or "the intruder whom ruined the best of the best". Not only was Elvira new to Hogwarts, but she was an exchange student who, in Remus' words, "put an end to Sirius flirtations with mischief"

But to Isis, Adradia and Sophie, she was "the best of the best" or "the thinker of the group". Always finding new ways to indirectly make trouble _and_ without the teachers finding out that it was them who had done it. But, it was Remus who was Elvira's downfall, according to Isis. Settling in at Hogwarts and getting use to the new atmosphere of British wizards caused these four witches to change their ways to accompany new life styles. Elvira found out about Hogwarts from a friend-of-the-family and persuaded her friend to change schools.

"Big Mistake!" Quote by Elvira

Isis, Adradia and Sophie jumped at the chance to change from their communal wizarding school in Australia to one of Europe's Best and elite wizarding schools of all time. Well at least for most of the 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th and 21st century with Durmstranges following close behind during the 19th, 20th and the beginning of the 21st century. So why pass up an opportunity like this?

After a tedious Floo powder trip the four girls and Elvira's uncle ended up at the Snape's Quarter to arrange minor details of school and accommodation.

"Don't worry yourself Dominic" Stephen Snape reassured Elvira's uncle "Of course the girls will be fine at Hogwarts"

"That's not my main concern Stephen" he addressed Severus Father like he was and old man with hearing problems

"Well then, pray tell, what is it?" try to be a good host and ignoring the rudeness Dominic allocated to him

"That, well, if Hogwarts will be able to _cope_ with them" Dominic said as if he was straining to find the right words

"Ah don't worry _sir_" Severus intervened "Hogwarts has quite a few trouble makers so, four girls won't make that much difference"

When he finished both Stephen and Dominic were looking at him as if we was just sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well, don't count your chickens before they hatch Severus, these girls are capable of causing mischief and mayhem when the feel like it. You should have seen them at the Christmas Beach Bash last year" Dominic started but was cut of fairly quickly by Isis as she waltz into the room with Sophie, Adradia and Elvira giggling with the memory

"Now, now Dominic. Don't go telling more people about that summer. We do believe we owe you _some_ credit" She momentarily said after getting her balance back "we couldn't have set off the fire crackers without you wand now could we?" she implied

"Ah fair enough then. Well I guess I'll be seeing you girlies around" and hugged each one of them "I better be getting back, we have a going away party planed" he whispered to Stephen and then with a small _pop_ he was gone.

After a long introduction about what time dinner, breakfast and lunch was to be held and a "_brief"_ once-over the rules of the house the girls where counting down the days until they would be able to venture into their new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Story of Remus Lupin **

Chapter 3

It takes quite a lot to get on Elvira's nerves and this was no exception. The malice in her voice meant either two things…

a) She was pissed at them**_OR_**

b) She was extremely pissed at them

Either way they were going to get a mouth full of very, very colourful language that Lucifer (Satan), himself wouldn't use.

But I'll leave those words to your imagination and skip that part

"We haven't been in the country for a month yet and you manager to make us look likes bumbling idiots, and what's worse? _Severus will tell my parents what's _

"Calm down Elvira" Isis carefully said to her friend. "It was just an accident"

"Just an accident?! _Just an accident?! _Well sure it was a fucking accident…" but Elvira didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence because, and right on queue, the Maruader's knocked on the door

"Hello there my, fair and intricate young ladies…" Sirius started off with his perfected speech but was interrupted by Sophie with a mocking disgust in her voice

"_Ladies?!_ I think your mistaken us for somebody else boy, so do us a favour and leave us alone, Okay?!"

"I'm sorry if I offended any of you fine creatures" Sirius started to apologize in his handsome way but was yet again cut in by Sophie

"_Creatures?!"_ she shrieked

"Soph calm down" Isis said as she gave each boy a once over, like an owl trying to find a mouse, "So who are you, pray do tell?"

"Eh… hi I'm James. This here" pointing to his left "is Sirius and this" pointing to his right "is Remus. And Peter is right here" as he grabbed Peter by the collar and shoved him in view of the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Story of Remus Lupin **

Chapter 3

It takes quite a lot to get on Elvira's nerves and this was no exception. The malice in her voice meant either two things…

a) She was pissed at them**_OR_**

b) She was extremely pissed at them

Either way they were going to get a mouth full of very, very colourful language that Lucifer (Satan), himself wouldn't use.

But I'll leave those words to your imagination and skip that part

"We haven't been in the country for a month yet and you manager to make us look likes bumbling idiots, and what's worse? _Severus will tell my parents what's"_

"Calm down Elvira" Isis carefully said to her friend. "It was just an accident"

"Just an accident! _Just an accident! _Well sure it was a fucking accident…" but Elvira didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence because, and right on queue, the Maruader's knocked on the door

"Hello there my, fair and intricate young ladies…" Sirius started off with his perfected speech but was interrupted by Sophie with a mocking disgust in her voice

"_Ladies!_ I think your mistaken us for somebody else boy, so do us a favour and leave us alone, Okay!"

"I'm sorry if I offended any of you fine creatures" Sirius started to apologize in his handsome way but was yet again cut in by Sophie

"_Creatures!"_ she shrieked

"Soph calm down" Isis said as she gave each boy a once over, like an owl trying to find a mouse, "So who are you, pray do tell?"

"Eh… hi I'm James. This here" pointing to his left "is Sirius and this" pointing to his right "is Remus. And Peter is right here" as he grabbed Peter by the collar and shoved him in view of the girls.

"_That Sirius bloke is hot!" _Sophie said in Latin to Elvira, only those two had the drive to learn Latin whilst Adradia and Isis stayed oblivious to this comment, Elvira replied _"Yeah but Remus has this adorable '_love-me-coz-I'm-lonely' _look!"_

At that comment Sophie burst into a fit of laughter, causing everyone in the carriage to ask in unison "what's so funny?"

After a few minutes Sophie had composed herself enough to say (in English mind you) "Just your type hey Elv!" before losing control again.

"Haha very funny" Elvira said right after stunned Sophie mid laugh which wasn't the best look on her.

James took this moment to inform the girls that this was their compartment and that it held special memories of all their train trips to Hogwarts.

"…and that's why we want you to leave" James finished.

"hmm…" thought Isis out loud "if we leave that will make you happy, right?"

James and Sirius nodded

"and if your happy then I'm not happy and when I'm not happy bad things happen" she mussed out loud cause both their faces to show signs of confusion

"How well do you know Severus Snape?" asked Elvira not to anyone in particular and wasn't prepared for the responses she got back.

"He's a git"

"He is the most annoying and insufferable person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting"

"Pure-blooded scumbag"

"Doesn't know how to take a bath"

"The world would be a better place if he wasn't around"

"Can't keep his big ugly nose out of our business"

Then all of sudden there was quite.

Adradia looked at Elvira quizzically whilst Isis seemed to agree with the Marauders, Elvira was in shock. She had never known Serv to be any of those things nor did she appreciate these barbaric animals talking badly about her cousin. Sure he was a bit weird but, and afraid to admit it, he was family not matter what…


End file.
